<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SRMTHFG Modern Human AU by timelordderpy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487367">SRMTHFG Modern Human AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordderpy/pseuds/timelordderpy'>timelordderpy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Abuse, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Caring, Character Development, Father-Son Relationship, Foster Care, Monkeys, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Pets, Veterinary Clinic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordderpy/pseuds/timelordderpy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a modern human au where Chiro is a foster child who's attempts to rescue 6 monkeys off the streets leads him to finally finding his permanent home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Antauri &amp; Chiro (Super Robot Monkey Team), Chiro/Jinmay (Super Robot Monkey Team), Gibson/Otto (Super Robot Monkey Team), Nova/SPRX-77 (Super Robot Monkey Team), antauri/original character, mandarin &amp; chiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mandarin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The monkeys have both human and normal monkey selves all except for Mandarin who just has a normal monkey self. For their monkey selves I've changed their name so it won't be too confusing.<br/>Anturi(Ninja)<br/>Sparks(Jet)<br/>Gibson(Einstein)<br/>Nova(Lana) take a guess as to where that name came from, hint I was originally going to name her Asuka.<br/>Otto(Gears)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A young dark haired boy was wandering through the streets after school when he heard a strange sound coming from a dumpster. He cautiously walked over to the dumpster and slowly lifted up the lid.</p><p>“Oh no.” the boy shuddered at what he saw</p><p>Inside was a small monkey with bright orange fur that looked more dirt brown with all the garbage covering it, the poor animal was shivering and whimpering as it stared at the boy with fearfully big red eyes. Despite the height of the bin compared to the boy himself he managed to push the lid all the way up and it hit the wall with a loud bang. Said bang startled the frightened primate as he started scurrying around trying to get away. The boy quickly moved a large box and hopped onto it so that he could reach into the bin.</p><p>“Hey hey it’s ok little guy. I’m not gonna hurt you.” he kept whispering soothing words to the little monkey.</p><p>As the little orange monkey started to calm down, the young boy slowly and calmly reached out a hand stopping each time it flinched and made what he guessed was a weak attempt at a snarl. This went on for like 10 minutes until his hand was now a mere inch from the monkey’s head, it cautiously sniffed his hand for a few minutes before finally allowing itself to be touched and gently rubbed it’s head against his hand.</p><p>“See...I told you I wouldn’t hurt you...my name is Chiro.” Chiro whispered softly as he stayed in that position for some time letting the monkey get more comfortable with him.</p><p>After some time he whispered again as he slowly reached another hand into the bin.</p><p>“Can I pick you up now?”</p><p>Of course the monkey was hesitant at first...until he slowly started to inch into his arms and Chiro very gently pulled him out of the bin and while holding it slipped off his jacket and wrapped it around the little guy. Now out of the bin Chiro could see more of the primate and can now confirm that ‘it’ is a ‘he’, and almost cried at how the poor thing looked. There was dirt and blood all over his fur, many bald patches with the exposed skin being beet red and looked like very bad rashes, which made Chiro think he was suffering from mange. He felt around his whole body to find quite a few bumps that just didn’t feel or look right, he winced when Chiro touched certain spots. And if that wasn’t the worst part, the small monkey was complete skin and bones, he literally just looked like a skin suit over a skeleton.</p><p>“You poor little guy who would treat an animal like this.” The monkey was now wrapped completely in Chiro’s jacket clinging to the boy’s shirt as it whimpered. Chiro cradled him close before a smile crossed his face.</p><p>“Don’t worry little guy, I’ll take care of you...Mandarin.” </p><p>…</p><p>“Freeze Mister!” </p><p>Chiro froze midstep.</p><p><em> So close! </em> </p><p>He mentally shouted before pulling the hood of his jacket over Mandarin’s sleeping face covering the monkey completely and slowly turned around to face the woman with long curly red hair and blue eyes and he gave her a not at all convincing smile.</p><p>“Oh...h-hi Ash...how was your day?” he grinned nervously hoping Mandarin did not choose to wake up at this moment.</p><p>Ash is Ashley Young Chiro’s foster mom, she fosters another kid who is a total jerk to Chiro.</p><p>“Oh my day was just fine thank you…” She stood there drumming her fingers as she waited</p><p>“So...are you going to ‘willingly’ show me what you’re hiding? Or do I have to order you to?”</p><p>Realizing that there was no point in hiding, Chiro pulled back the hood, a hand flew to her mouth, eyes widened in horror.</p><p>“Oh my God! Chiro where did you find this animal?!” She bent down in front of him to get a better look.</p><p>“And what happened to the poor thing?!”</p><p>“He was in a dumpster.” Chiro snarled “I was walking home when I passed by it and heard him crying.”</p><p>Ash wasn’t sure what to say, she was still trying to process this all.</p><p>“What is that thing?”</p><p>Chiro jumped as he had not heard anyone approach and turned to see his jerk of a roommate. A 15 year old redhead with brown eyes and an annoyed look on his face.</p><p>“He’s not a ‘thing’ Victor.” Chiro growled while Victor just smirked</p><p>“Sure looks like a thing to me.” Victor mocked as he reached a hand toward Mandarin and he did not react well.</p><p>SCREECH!!!</p><p>Mandarin freaked out and started wailing and swiping his claws at Victor.</p><p>“What the Hell?!” Victor wanked his hand back glaring at the both of them “Your stupid rat just tried to bite me!!!” </p><p>“That’s because you scared him, jerk!” Chiro shouted back while gently rubbing Mandarin’s back trying to calm him down. </p><p>“And he’s not a rat! He’s a monkey idiot!”</p><p>“WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!!!”</p><p>Mandarin shrieked again </p><p>“Will you stop with the screaming! He’s scared enough as it is!”</p><p>“You’re the one who brought that mangy thing here in the first place!” Victor grew closer until Mandarin’s screeching stopped him</p><p>“Will you shut that damn thing up!” He raised a hand ready to hit the monkey only for it to be grabbed by Ash.</p><p>“Don’t even think it Mister!” still holding Victor’s hand she started lecturing him while Chiro worked to calm down Mandarin</p><p>“Shh...shh...easy Mandarin it’s ok...I won’t let him hurt you I promise.” He was gently rubbing his back as the sickly primate began to calm down...a little too quickly to Chiro’s liking as his little friend began whimpering.</p><p>“Hey what’s wrong buddy are you ok?” his voice shook as he moved his hand from the jacket to feel directly onto Mandarin’s fur, or what was left of it.</p><p>He had to choke back a sob Mandarin was getting very very cold.</p><p>“Ash!” Chiro turned back to her tears in his eyes</p><p>“Chiro sweetie, what’s wrong?” She put a hand on his shoulder</p><p>“I-I think he’s sick!”</p><p>She looked down at Mandarin who did not look well at all.</p><p>“It’s going to be ok Chiro calm down, we just need to get him to a vet.” She quickly stood up, grabbed her purse and keys and led Chiro towards the door.</p><p>“Come on boys! Let’s go!”</p><p>“What?! Why do I-” Victor was quickly cut off as Ash shot him a warning glare, he growled before following behind the two.</p><p>…</p><p>Luckily there was a vet clinic not too far from the house and they made it there in under 30min. When Ash informed them they had an emergency and the vets saw Mandarin’s horrible state, two of them rushed him inside as the third started berating them on how they could let their monkey get into such a state. She was quickly cut off as Ash corrected her that he wasn’t theirs and Chiro found him in that state, the nurse very quickly apologized for her assumption.</p><p>“I am sorry it’s just you have no idea how hard it is seeing these animals being treated so horribly by their owners. But I am truly sorry for making assumptions.”</p><p>“It’s ok I feel the same when it comes to both animals and children.” Ash pulled both boys close as she said that, for that is the main reason Ash became a foster mother, she wanted to help unwanted children.</p><p>“Young man?” the nurse was now looking to Chiro</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Would you be willing to talk to the police?”</p><p>“The police? Why?”</p><p>“To put together an animal abuse case in case the owner shows up.”</p><p>“You’re not giving him back are you?!”</p><p>“Absolutely not! Now while we normally wait for the head vet to decide if it’s safe or too dangerous for the animal to be returned home. We all saw from his condition that the poor animal was horribly neglected and I’m 100% certain that they will find signs of physical abuse as well.”</p><p>“So what does that mean?”</p><p>“It’s means that as soon as his owner shows up they’re going to be arrested for animal abuse and the monkey-”</p><p>“Mandarin...um I named him Mandarin.”</p><p>“Chiro.” Ash intervened “Don’t even think about it.”</p><p>“B-but I thought-”</p><p>“No. Just because you found him doesn’t mean you can keep him.”</p><p><em> Well it was worth a shot anyway. </em> Chiro slumped</p><p>“Aww what’s the matter Chiro.” Victor mocked “Is the baby gonna cry because he can’t keep his little rat.”</p><p>The nurse glared at him while Ash shot him another warning glare, fortunately that always worked to shut him up.</p><p>“Well can we at least stay until we know he’s alright.”</p><p>“Sure sweetie.” Ash patted his head and motioned for him to sit down then directed Victor to one of the chairs on the other side of the waiting room and sat next to Chiro in between the two.</p><p>…</p><p>After some time animal control showed up to ask Chiro some questions, How he found Mandarin, what happened, where he found him, and where the owner was at the time. Unfortunately he was only able to answer two of the questions and explained how he was walking home when he passed by the dumpster, heard him crying and just spent some time there earning his trust, then brought him home to where Ash then drove them here.</p><p>“So no one was around at all when you found the animal.” the officer asked, writing in his notebook.</p><p>“Nope. No one at all, he was there all alone.” Chiro replied, constantly glancing back at the door.</p><p>“Alright, thank you kid.” he got up and walked back to his coworkers.</p><p>Finally the vet stepped out and turned to Chiro who quickly ran over to him.</p><p>“How is he?! Is Mandarin going to be ok?!"</p><p>“Now, now calm down young man, may I speak with your mother first?”</p><p>“Foster mother, sir.” Ash correct now standing behind Chiro </p><p>“So how is he?”</p><p>…</p><p>So much for Ash staying true to Chiro not keeping Mandarin...</p><p>The vet explained that Mandarin is going to need a lot of care, which wouldn’t have been a problem for the rehabilitation center one of the ASPCA guys suggested taking him to...Until Mandarin finally woke up and went crazy on everyone and only calmed down once Chiro got a hold of him, it was made clear that Mandarin only accepted Chiro.</p><p>But she had to admit Chiro’s already doing a great job caring for him, as of the moment Chiro is sitting cross legged on his bed with the bandaged monkey wrapped in an orange blanket drinking from a bottle.</p><p>“Ok i’ll admit that’s adorable.” Ash cooed as she watched Mandarin suck happily on his bottle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Antauri(Ninja)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chiro had asked Ash to get a few things for him to help take care of Mandarin, he already had all his medication the vet prescribed but still needed a few other things. Among the list were a baby bath tub, baby bottles, and some diapers to name a few.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya gonna get him a raddle too!” Victor laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chiro growled under his breath then smirked when he noticed the splash of tomato sauce on his shirt and thought of the perfect come back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. But you might wanna get Victor here a bib since he can’t seem to eat spaghetti right without making a mess of himself.” Chiro grinned as Victor glared at him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha real funny twerp.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re for Mandarin, dipstick.” Chiro retorted calmly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you just call me Punk?!” Victor stood up from his chair as both boys glared at each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright you two break it up.” Ash got in between the two clapping her hands loudly, unfortunately that also resulted in startling little Mandarin as he scrambled to hide behind Chiro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry dear.” she apologized to the orange primate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright boys I’ll be right back…” she picked up her bag and headed to the door before turning back to the two boys “And Victor, behave yourself.” she gave him a glare before leaving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Victor just scoffed before grabbing his jacket and heading to the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever I’m out of here.” and left shutting the door behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good riddens.” Chiro rolled his eyes before turning to Mandarin</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna go for a walk? Better than sitting here all alone and bored stiff.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mandarin ‘cheap’d happily hopping on the boy’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahaha! I’ll take that as a ‘yes’ let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chiro grabbed his own jacket and backpack as Mandarin enjoyed riding inside it and left a note for Ash telling her they were going out and would be back before dinner, taping it to the refrigerator before leaving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only downside to going out with Mandarin is that people are constantly asking to pet him and with Mandarin only trusting Chiro, had to tell everyone ‘no’. It was especially hard saying it to younger children and having to see their disappointed faces which always made him feel like crap, it was worse when they cried. But Chiro didn’t really have a choice if someone was to touch Mandarin let alone get too close they’d at the least get a fierce swipe of his claws, worst he’d bite them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that’s exactly what happened to one little entitled brat who refused to heed Chiro’s warning and not only touched the skittish monkey but grabbed him in a way you should never grab ‘any’ animal whatsoever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For the last time girl! Mandarin hates strangers! You. Can. Not. Pet. Him!” Chiro just about shrieked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was sitting in the park under a nice shady tree feeding Mandarin...you guessed it mandarin oranges his favorite. It was peaceful until this little bratty girl around 8 to 9 showed up demanding to pet Mandarin and I mean a straight up demand she didn’t even bother to say ‘please’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know people normally say ‘please’ when asking others for something.” Chiro states calmly despite him already being really annoying with being asked this constantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The entitled girl rolled her eyes </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fiiine...let me pet your monkey...please”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way she said it was still rude as hell so much that Chiro actually took pleasure in telling her his usual ‘no’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still a little rude, but you can’t pet him either way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?!” She stomped her foot “I said ‘please’ didn’t I?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter if someone asks politely or not Mandarin was abused by his previous owner so he doesn’t trust anyone but me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s so stupid!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that’s your opinion, but Mandarin will legit turn into the tasmanian devil if anyone else even gets too close to him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard!” she threw her hands in the air shouting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her shouting of course was starting to scare Mandarin</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can ya tone it down Megaphone Mouth, you’re scaring him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chiro now had his little buddy in his arms rubbing his back trying to calm him down, but it didn’t do much when the brat kept on screaming. Her screams had now caught the attention of most of the people in the park, Chiro just happened to glaze over and notice one of them was recording.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just let me pet the stupid monkey!” she shrieked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Chiro spoke calmly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had to stay calm now and not blow up on this little brat. If she were to claim he did something to her then people will most likely believe her because of their ages and Chiro being bigger than her. So he just stayed put on the ground as this little entitled brat hurled insults at him. She sure had an ‘interesting’ vocabulary for an 8 year old. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chiro closed his eyes for a brief second taking a few deep breaths to calm himself...bad move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second his eyes were closed the little brat made her move, as well as a Really. Big. Mistake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This stupid little brat lunged forward and grabbed Mandarin By. His. Freakin Tail! And very roughly yanked him into her arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HEY!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He. F***ing. Lost it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mandarin shrieked and began clawing at the girl! She screamed as Chiro tried to grab Mandarin but the girl won’t stop flailing around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold still will ya! Stupid girl I told you not to touch him!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chiro eventually grabbed her by the arm so he could reach for Mandarin only to have her punch him like three times. But what she did next really pissed off Chiro, this little brat grabbed Mandarin in both arms and viciously yanked him off her before throwing him hard on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“CRAZY RAT!!!” and started to stomp on him, she only got two stomps before Chiro punched her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t punch a girl creep!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You punched me first and more than once I might add! It's called self defense brat! You were also hurting my monkey so call it karma too!” Chiro screamed before pulling Mandarin into his arms, cradling the frightened primate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now the brat’s punches had actually left a small bruise on his cheek, when the brat herself had nothing. That’s because Chiro’s punch was not intended to hurt her, just get her off of Mandarin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh...shh...easy Mandarin it’s ok I’ve got you.” Chiro whispered the soothing words as the bratty banshee continued screaming. But what she said next caused the girl recording to step in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys can’t hit girls Jerk! It’s illegal!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh bullcrap!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We both turned to see the girl that had been recording was now walking up to us. Luckily she wasn’t the only one recording, a few other people were as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you just say to me?” the brat glared at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You heard me brat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look here you fat pig butt out this is none of your business.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chiro looked at the brat like she was crazy, this other girl was nowhere near overweight let alone chubby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh cut the crap brat! So you think that just because you’re a girl and he's a guy…” she got all up in the brat’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then that makes it ok for you to harass and assault him and not expect him to fight back because you’re a girl. Am I correct?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well duh.” Brat crossed her arms a smug look on her face. The other girl stared at her for a moment before smirking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“B!tch please. Out of all the stupid, sexist things I’ve heard in my life that has got to be the stupidest one of all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You spoiled, selfish, entitled little twerp. No one gives a crap about gender, you hit someone expect them to hit you back. It’s sexist crap like that is why so many bullies are female and why the majority of their victims are all males because they believe that their gender prevents the others from fighting back.” then she really got into the brat’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But if that’s truly what you believe…” She grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Note that she is not making any sort of moves whatsoever to punch her, in fact her other hand that was still holding her phone remained firmly by her hip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then that makes it okay for me to kick your butt for him, am I understanding this right? Boys can’t hit girls, but yet boys can hit boys and girls can hit boys. Then I guess that makes it ok for girls to hit girls huh? Is that what you’re trying to say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what?! No that just sounds stupid!” Brat screamed shakely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly.” she dropped her</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You hit him, he hit you back it’s called self defense brat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brat opened her mouth to speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And don’t even think about giving me all that entitled BS about police, sexual assault and sueing.” she held up her phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I have proof that you're nothing but a selfish entitled brat who harassed, assaulted and abused an innocent boy and his pet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brat again opened her mouth only to be interrupted once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And before you even try to claim that I threatened you, I didn’t. You were sprouting a bunch of questionable beliefs and I was simply conforming what you were saying to be sure I understood them right. You claimed that boys can’t hit girls, and I simply asked if it was ok for girls to hit girls. Now aside from grabbing your shirt the police won’t really see that as a threat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl stood there glaring at the brat as she stared at her fearfully before realizing she was defeated and took off running.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That. Was. Awesome!” Chiro high five the girl as everyone who watched the scene unfold either laughed or cheered for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s your little friend.” she bent down to meet the little monkey face to face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a little shaken up but he’ll be ok. Thanks for that you were amazing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks! And no problem. My name’s Jenny. Yours?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mine’s Chiro and this is Mandarin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you Chiro, Mandarin. Ya know my little sister has a pet monkey too, his name is Sakko but he’s tiny compared to this guy...tehe and for some reason she likes to dress him like a girl despite the fact he’s a boy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Poor little guy.” Chiro chuckled </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welp I’ve gotta get to class, maybe I’ll see you around kid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chiro looked at her confused </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um...it’s Saturday?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jenny giggled before picking up the pink gym bag she had set down before the altercation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Martial arts class.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” Chiro exclaimed now understanding, then Jenny had an idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say wanna come check it out, maybe you might like to join? Sensei Antauri is always welcoming to new students.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure!” Chiro began to pack up his things and let Mandarin jump inside, closing the bag just enough so his head could pop out before following after Jenny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...At Antauri’s Dojo...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jenny entered the front doors of the dojo with Chiro behind her, almost immediately he was in ‘awe’ at the place it looked more like a traditional japanese dojo than a casual martial arts studio. There were many ancient paintings and decorations adorning the room, there were even some really cool looking weapons decorating the walls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jenny couldn’t help but chuckle at how awestruck Chiro looked then patted his head before motioning for him to sit next to the mat and wait while she went to the back to change. While she was gone a few other students came up to talk to Chiro and of course some asking the usual ‘Can I pet him?’ and Chiro giving the usual ‘Sorry he doesn’t like strangers.’ After the third time Mandarin just ducked completely into the bag keeping out of sight of everyone. Jenny came back not long after with whom he guessed was Sensei Antauri behind her. The guy was fairly tall, normal built with slight muscles, he had dark eyes and his long jet black hair was pulled in a tight ponytail, and he was wearing the same karate gi as everyone else. Sensei Antauri walked up to Chiro, extending a hand to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You must be Chiro, Jenny informed me you might be interested in the class.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chiro took the older man’s hand, as the teacher gave him a warm smile “That’s me and yeah I’ve never taken martial arts before and have always wanted to try it out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then you’re happy to sit and watch the class. Then afterwards I can give you a quick lesson to see if it’s something you might be interested in. How does that sound?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds great.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that’s what happened. Chiro sat through the whole class never taking his eyes off Sensei Antauri. There was a feeling inside of him that he just couldn’t explain he was completely in awe at the man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow! He’s so cool!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So of course after class ended Chiro was definitely interested in signing up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s wonderful Chiro.” Sensei Antauri handed him a pamphlet “Now just bring your parents here tomorrow so we can start signing you up for the next beginner’s course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will do thank you mister Antauri.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And a heads up once you start my class you will refer to me as ‘Sensei’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, Sensei.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that Chiro left...only to stop when he noticed something move from behind the dojo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” He walked over to it “Hello? Is someone here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chiro...care to explain why there’s a second monkey in my house.” Ash crossed her arms giving him a playful glare as Chiro held in his arms a black furred monkey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Ninja was all alone...and looked really hungry...and...I just couldn’t leave the poor guy all alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh God! He already named it! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ash pinched the bridge of her nose as she tried to give him a stern look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chiro tried his best to look cute...it worked, especially with Mandarin and Ninja’s help. Ash tried to stay strict but she just couldn’t ignore the sheer cuteness of it all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damnit Chiro! You know I can never say ‘no’ to you when you give me that look! And now you’ve got these two helping you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chiro grinning widely seeing that he had just won.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ehehe and that’s why I do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ash giggled before leaning down to kiss his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what do you say about the class?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t see why not.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nova (Asuka)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ninja! Ninja where’d you go?!” Chiro shouted as he searched for the little black monkey</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ehehe! Hey! C-cut it out that tickles!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? No way…” Chiro grinned “Is that who I think it is?” slowly he crept up to Victor’s room and peeked inside</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hehe...caught red handed.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chiro grinned mischievously as he watched his (not that big of a jerk afterall) older foster brother rolling on the floor of his bedroom playing with Ninja!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chiro sent a smirk to Mandarin who was sitting on his shoulder before opening the door completely</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Busted!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“CHIRO!” Victor jumped to his feet, face burning bright red with embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-hey! Y-you little punk! Wh-what did I say about coming in my room! Y-you’re not allowed in here! Beat it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh but Ninja is?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Victor’s face grew redder and redder as he tried to think of a comeback. Didn’t help that Ninja was still on his shoulders playing with his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up!...A-and get out!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cut the tough guy act Victor I now see that you’re nothing but a big softie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-so what?” Victor let Ninja crawl into his arms “Just because I like Ninja doesn’t mean I like you! Punk!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never said that. I did say that you’re a big softy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright whatever you say.” Chiro held his hands up in mock defense. “But since you and Ninja seem to be getting along just fine you can help me give him a bath.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait what?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...in the bathroom…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright first we start with the bath and then we feed them.” Chiro filled up the tub about ¼ full with warm water as Mandarin clung to his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not feed them first? Are they just going to poop right after?” Victor asked with Ninja clinging to his shirt as well</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why we have the diapers.” Chiro grinned</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Grr...Smartass.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok...but while I understand cutting a hole for the tail, why do you staple them? These little guys aren’t that small.” Victor asked as he and Chiro proceeded to rip off said diapers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The staples are to keep them from just ripping the diapers right off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah got it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They threw them into a trash bag before Chiro picked up the pack of baby wipes, taking one for himself and passing another to Victor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do we need baby wipes? We’re putting them in the tub.” Victor watched as Chiro wiped off Mandarin’s tail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always wipe the tails off first since they have a lot of poop on them and we don’t want the monkeys bathing in their own poop.” Chiro explained</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok.” Victor just went along with it and proceeded to wipe off Ninja’s tail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now consider yourself lucky for this part.” Chiro smirked, pulling Mandarin off of him as they both moved closer to the tub. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ninja loves baths...Mandarin on the other hand-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was interrupted as per usual Mandarin started screeching and trying to run as soon as his foot touched the water, splashing it everywhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gah! Mandarin knock it off! Come on you should be used to this by now!” Chiro shouted as he struggled to bath the frantic monkey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ninja on the other hand sat happily in the tub, making cute little ‘eeps’ as Victor wet him down. Mandarin started to relax a little...until the shampoo part came and the screeching started all over again, while Ninja just leaned further into the touch. Victor was doing surprisingly well for his first time bathing a monkey...guess it helped that he had the easiest one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, this isn’t as bad as I thought.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mandarin finally relaxed during the rinse since he knew that meant the bath was finally over. Now here Ninja finally started to act out, though he wasn’t screaming as loud as Mandarin was. This was his usual act of protest upon being pulled. During the rinse Ninja was so calm and content that he looked like he was about to fall asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally calming down.” Chiro chuckled as his little buddy clung to his shirt, finally calm as he was being dried off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching over behind him Chiro pulled over a small orange bag and started pulling out some cream, ointment and bandages. These were what the vet had prescribed for Mandarin’s rashes and bald patches which were already clearing up very well as his fur was growing back perfectly almost like it was never missing. The vet had commented that it was because Chiro was taking such great care of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Victor watched in amazement as Chiro worked applying the cream and bandages so professionally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow...he’s good.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Victor? You ready to put their diapers on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um yeah sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.” Chiro reached for the diaper bag pulling out two and handing one to Victor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now the hole doesn't need to be that big, about the size of your thumb.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Victor watched as Chiro cut a decently sized hole in the diaper before passing the scissors to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ouch!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chiro couldn’t help but laugh as Victor nicked himself in the process.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahaha! Maybe we should ask Ash to buy you some baby scissors!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Victor glared at him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He may be good with these furballs but he’s still an annoying little punk.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway now that the hole is cut, put the diaper aside so we can add a little baby powder.” Chiro continued on as he set the diaper aside and picked up the bottle of powder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby powder?” Victor cocked his head</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just like with human babies, monkeys can get diaper rash too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Well ok.” Victor agreed as Chiro passed him the powder</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now when I was looking up other monkey care videos I saw that most monkey parents feed theirs right after the bath then put the diaper on, but I’d rather put on the diaper first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After finishing up with said diapers Chiro proceeded to make the bottles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Another question? What’s with the baby clothes?” Victor held up the baby shirt designed to look like a ninja shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ehehe! Ash bought them, she saw how most monkey parents dress up their monkeys. So she got this orange one with the fruits on it for Mandarin and the ninja for well Ninja.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should have guessed.” Victor rolled his eyes before taking the bottle from Chiro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both monkeys impatiently took the bottles and started chugging down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ok I’ll admit this is adorable.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Victor smiled softly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...Outside Antauri’s Dojo after practice…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See ya tomorrow Sensei Antauri.” Chiro waved goodbye to his teacher as they headed out the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent practice today Chiro keep up the good work.” Antauri and Ninja waved back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After explaining the situation with Mandarin Sensei Antauri allowed Chiro to bring him to classes as long as he stayed put in Chiro’s backpack, which Mandarin happily obliged to. Today he had brought Ninja with him as well and Sensei Antauri recognized him right away. Chiro was really confused at first as to how he knew Ninja until Antauri explained that Ninja had been living behind his dojo for a couple months now and he had been feeding him since day one but could never get close enough to catch him. Sensei Antauri lives alone and was planning on keeping him as a pet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...do you still want to?” Chiro asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that’s how Ninja found his new home with Sensei Antauri and Chiro was back to having one monkey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...A couple hours later...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were passing by a women’s gym when Mandarin suddenly jumped off Chiro’s shoulder and ran inside just as a blonde was about to walk in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“MANDARIN!!! Get back here!” Chiro ran after him “Excuse me miss!”  Squeezing passed the blonde and ran inside but was quickly grabbed by the back of his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And just where do you think you’re going kid?” She had a slight smirk on her face as she held him back from going any further.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um...I’m sorry miss but my monkey ran in here for some reason and I’m just going to grab him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh really?” She raised an eyebrow. “Well I didn’t see a monkey run inside, so do you wanna try again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mandarin you are in so much trouble when I get my hands on you!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damnit Nova! Not another one!” A brunette stomped up to her looking pissed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t one monkey enough?! Did you really have to bring in another one?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now it was Chiro’s turn to smirk as the blonde now called Nova giggled nervously before letting him go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um...s-sorry kid go ahead. And Lana this second monkey is most likely this kid’s, he said his ran in here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked to Chiro then back to Nova.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If he does it with yours she’s out of here.” and grinned before walking off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chiro knew exactly what she meant and ran.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mandarin don’t you even think about it!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chiro ran further inside ignoring the confused looks from all the women he passed as he called out Mandarin’s name. Stopping short when he spotted Mandarin with another monkey obviously of the same breed except she had yellow fur...and he was sniffing her butt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chiro rushed over and snatched Mandarin away from her!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gotcha! Mandarin you are in so much trouble! Don’t ever run off like that again!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey kid!” Chiro turned to see Nova running up to him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The yellow monkey started cheaping in excitement and jumped into her arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tee-hee Hey girl, have you been causing trouble.” She giggled as the monkey scampered all over her before settling in her arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chiro couldn’t help but chuckle himself at the two.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um...Nova is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would like to apologize for Mandarin. I swear he’s usually well behaved and very clingy at that so him running off like that was definitely new.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well guys get goofy when they see a pretty girl.” she grinned as she scratched under the monkey’s chin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So his name is Mandarin huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice name…” she then scratched her neck looking embarrassed “I haven’t really come up with a name for her yet.” Referring to her monkey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chiro laughed a bit before thinking</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Need some help with a name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Depends kid, what do you have in mind?” she put a hand on her hip the other holding the monkey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chiro tapped his chin in thought scanning around the gym before stopping to stare at her WWE T-shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a fan of WWE?” he asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure am!” She stated proudly “Asuka’s my girl!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then how about Asuka?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asuka huh? I never even thought of that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monkey bounced up and down making excited ‘eep’s </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like she likes it.” Chiro grinned</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then Asuka it is!” She giggled cuddling up to Asuka</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh by the way kid I never asked you your name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chiro, nice to meet you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nova, but I guess you already knew that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both shook hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So where did you adopt your little guy.” Nova asked as she reached over to pet him, Chiro grabbed her hand quick as lightning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! You can’t touch him!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave him a confused look and he quickly let her go before smiling sheepishly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, but Mandarin was abused by his previous owner so he doesn’t like to be touched by anyone but me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww that poor little guy I’m sorry that happened to him. But, and please don’t think I’m rude for asking this but why are you the only one he trusts?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I found him in a dumpster and spent hours there just trying to earn his trust. And brought him home with me to where my foster mom drove us to the vet. And well when he woke up after the vets treated him he freaked out so they asked me to go back with them and he calmed down right away as soon as he saw me. And the vet told me that since I was the one to save him…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chiro smiled sweetly, wrapping Mandarin in a loving hug </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...he sees me as his hero and protector, and put all of his trust in me to keep him safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww! You are such a sweet boy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chiro blushed slightly as the two continued to talk about their monkeys. Turns out Nova found Asuka outside her apartment and decided to bring her to the gym with her since she was running late and somehow Asuka had taken a liking to the place and would sometimes even sleep over there. The owner was fine with it since she and Nova are good friends and the owner lives in the apartment above the building and also has a security room where she keeps an eye on her while she’s there. What’s funny is that all she sees is Asuka running around the place and just climbing on equipment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After talking for a while Chiro and Nova quickly became good friends, as well as Mandarin and Nova.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>